


Cheer Uniforms

by admirallindsay



Category: Monster High
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirallindsay/pseuds/admirallindsay
Summary: Deuce's crush on Cleo hits him like a freight train all at once.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Clawd Wolf, Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon
Kudos: 22





	Cheer Uniforms

Deuce was Monster High's most popular bachelor at the moment. Honestly, it was a title he was fine with. He hasn't really found anyone he had clicked with. At least, not that he knew of yet.

Cleo De Nile, Monster High's self-proclaimed 'princess', and she acted like it. All high and mighty and thinking she deserved everything. Deuce found her ... high-strung at times, but only because he hung out with her a lot. Involuntarily, that was. Because she was dating his best friend, Clawd Wolf.

He really didn't know how someone like Clawd Wolf could stand such a high-maintenance and boujee girlfriend like Cleo, but they made it work, he supposed.

The trouble began one day after school for casketball practice. They practiced right after the fearleaders used the court for their practice, but they seemed to be running a bit late, since when he arrived they were in the middle of a routine. 

Cleo was the head fearleader, and it really showed as her shrill voice echoed with authority. They were in pyramid position, he guessed, as Cleo was lifted over their shoulders. Except he wasn't really paying attention to them, not really.

Were the fearleading uniforms always that tight?

Maybe just on her. Cleo wasn't stick-thin, there were royal curves on the mummy, and a lot of those curves were straining against the fearleading uniform dress.

He followed her movements, almost naturally sensual as the routine finished and her back faced him ... and what a backside it was. Her hip was cocked out and his eyes zeroed in on the bandages that seemed to start at the knee and go up her thigh. He wondered how high it went. And man was that skirt tiny.

He wondered if he could get an eyeful if she were to bend over.

_"That was shameful!"_

He had hoped her bossy tone were to snap him out of it - but it didn't. In fact, it went straight through his groin.

What the fuck was happening?

He had never thought about Cleo De fucking Nile this way! So why in the world when she turned around and caught his eyes (hidden under the sunglasses, of course) did his cheeks burn? And why was it getting so uncomfortable down there?

He whirled around and pretended that he wasn't openly gawking at her by going through his bag. Problem was when he went to get another peak, she had teleported to right in front of him.

And that scowl on her painted plushy lips should not have made him as hard as it did. And even more unfortunately, now he had a view of her more than ample front, which he actually had to physically keep his eyes glued to hers.

"What are you doing here? This is a closed practice!" Cleo huffed, and crossed her arms under her soft, plump - no, no. Bad Deuce!

"Uhm... Casketball practice is at five." He managed to deadpan, and hoped it wasn't too obvious how much he was struggling. The way she looked at him like he was stupid brought him down to Earth for a bit.

She clasped her hand on her hip, and examined her nails, "Hm, so Clawd didn't tell you. I'm using the court for an extra half hour." 

Thanks a lot Clawd, he mused bitterly, because this was all his fault now.

"Uhm, right, okay, I'll just be ... going now." He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping he could leave and situate himself as fast as possible. 

She gazed at him from under her eyelashes with the same frown on her features, which he wished she would stop because it was making him feel fuzzy, before she snapped her head around, "Iris! Keep your legs straight or I'm snapping them off!" she hollered, cupping her hands around her mouth as she walked back over to the fearleaders doing drills.

Deuce was thankful for Iris's bad knees as he departed as quick as he could, a very prominent problem between his legs that he thanked the gods that Cleo hadn't seen.

He left his bag outside the boy's lockeroom as he locked himself in to check out the damage. His snakes were going crazy.

"Damnit, Cleo..." he hissed as he yanked his casketball shorts down, seeing the erection he was sporting now. This happened a lot, it was a part of puberty for most mansters, though an embarrassing part. Obviously it hadn't ever happened with Cleo, but he hoped it was a one-time thing.

He sighed as he handled himself, and fluttered his eyes shut. His snakes hissed in relaxation as he did so. He thought of the usual things that would get him off: that green ghoul's legs, the gargoyle he saw at the beach with the rocking body - 

_Cleo._

There was no way to stop his brain, because in a split second his own hand was the mummy's bandage wrapped one in his imagination, and he came all over himself.

"Shit." he hissed, glancing at the mess he made just at the thought of Cleo stroking him. He groaned and leaned his head against the lockers, his snakes hissing in contempt.

"I'm so fucked up."

-

That night, in his home, his heart was pounding. He had gone to casketball practice, late may he add just to avoid Cleo. He hadn't even felt this way about a ghoul before, and it was hitting him like a truckload. He always though the mummy was pretty, it was kind of just like a fact, but he hadn't ever looked at her in that way because she was Clawd's ghoulfriend.

But this was just a physical attraction, right? Just a reaction to seeing her in that tight uniform. Surely it wasn't anything really serious.

At least, that's what he told himself as he maneuvered his cock back into his hands. He didn't really know what he was thinking.

Scratch that, he knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking that Cleo would sound heavenly as she's getting her ass pounded. But then he mused... that she'd like to be the one on top.

Yeah, that'd be it, Cleo would settle nicely onto his lap. She'd be a screamer, definitely, he figured. She had the vocals for it. Still, he knew he'd be treating her like glass. He figured he'd nip at the crook of her shoulder, grab a handful of her ass and grind into her.

Deuce bit his lip so hard he would have drawn blood as he imagined Cleo behind his eyelids, her head thrown back as she rode him. Was she a virgin? Clawd never spoke about anything like that happening between them, which now thinking back Deuce thought he was crazy for. If Cleo were his ghoul, he'd want to rub stomachs with her all the time.

_If Cleo were his ghoul ..._

He imagined her plush lips against her own, their tongues twisting together as they pushed further into each other. He'd treat her right, he thought, not just a quick fuck.

He climaxed and dreamed of Cleo's sweet scream in his ear as she also did so. A gasp on his lips. His mind involuntarily kept running. Imaginary Cleo would roll off him, and Imaginary Deuce would wrap his arms around her and press soft kisses to the back of her neck as they winded down. She smelled like honey, he added silently.

_"Oh Deucey."_ She'd purr, and twist one of his snakes around in her delicate fingers.

He stared at his wall, and at the second mess of cum he made because of Cleo. And dread filled his senses.

_I like her._


End file.
